Help:Editing Guidelines
If you are new to editing a Wikia before reading the following please look at the Community Portal page to get an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. *Anyone can edit this wikia, if you know you can contribute please do. Don't worry about mistakes or missing info. Others can add on to your contribution and vice-versa. *If you believe a page requires editing or revision please add the "Needs Revising" category so that others can look over them. **If anything other than the Story requires translation (ie. skill name or unit name) you are allowed to add the Page Revision Category. *Any questions, concerns, suggestions or inquiries can be posted on an active member's Wall. Unit Pages The following are instructions on how to edit/create a unit page using our Template:Unit. *Picture(s): There are generally four types of pictures on a unit page: the 600px top image, the 100px icon image, the 30px panel images, and the 50px evolution images. The 600px top image is just the unit number (ie. 001.png), the icon image is the unit number and "-icon" (ie. 001-icon.png), 50px unit evo images is the unit number plus "50px-" in the beginning and "-icon" at the end (ie.50px-001.png ) **Make sure to center the 600px top image. *Info: The basic info includes Unit name, unit number, rarity, attribute, race, cost and max level. **If you are unsure about a unit name's translation feel free to leave it in Japanese. *Basic Stats: The basic stats include initial HP and initial ATK, final HP and final ATK, EXP Type, EXP curve, Fodder EXP, and Price. *Skills: The units available skills, not all units possess one of each skills. This means a unit can have both Normal Skill 1 and Normal Skill 2 but no leader skill. In this case just leave the respective area blank. **For skill powers use the following translations: Small for 小, medium for 中, large for 大, extra-large for 特大 and super extra-large for 超特大. **For panel activation use the necessary amount of the following images: *How to Obtain: Either enter "Yes" or "No" for Friendship and Rare Scratch. If you are unsure on whether or not you can obtain the unit through scratches please look at our Frienship Scratch and Rare Scratch pages. **In Other you can add from the following: "Dungeon Drop" if the unit can be obtain from a quest, "Limited Scratch" if the the unit was available during special event scratch (applies to most Collab units), "Guerrilla Boss" if the unit is a Guerrilla Boss , and "Evolved from ___" if the unit is available through evolution. For this use the wikicode: UNITNAME *Dungeon: The Story Area quest in which the unit can be obtained from. If the unit is not available through a dungeon leave this section blank. *Evolution: Evolution images should be included here. If a unit does not go through evolution please add an "-" **For this section the format should be: ImageImageImagesImageUnit Image. For a unit that has been previously evolved use the format: Unit ImageImageImageImageImagesImageUnit Image. For a fully evolved unit use the format: ImageImageImage. Always add links to images that are not the current unit. ***The files for the plus and arrows are and *Evolution Quest Info: The friend requirements and evolution quest that the player will undergo. If there are no friend restrictions add "Any" under Friend Race and Element and Lv.1+ under Friend level. For Evolution Quest please visit the evolution temple pages for names and difficulty. *Story: The original Japanese story text should be included. If you cannot translate the story text that is perfectly fine, just add "(To be translated)" and someone will eventually get to it. In addition, be sure to add the unit's corresponding categories. The following is a list of Categories, they are best added in this order: *Unit Race **Human, Fairy, Machine, Demon, Dragon, Beast, God, or Enhance Material. *Attribute **Fire, Water, Wind, Light, Dark, or Void. *Rarity **★, ★★, ★★★, ★★★★, ★★★★★, or ★★★★★★